


secret little rendezvous.

by sinfuljiminy



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Bottom Louis, Choking, Corruption, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, Kink Exploration, M/M, Past Abuse, Priest Kink, Priest Louis, Religion Kink, Shower Sex, Stripper Harry, Time Skips, Top Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-18
Updated: 2015-10-18
Packaged: 2018-04-27 00:16:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5026288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinfuljiminy/pseuds/sinfuljiminy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><em>Louis was far too gone and every nerve in his body felt as if it were exposed, every soft breeze of air making goosebumps rise on his skin as he listened to Harry's sultry voice in his ear. And it shouldn't be affecting him, it shouldn't be making him hard and desiring the man to give him that same release he was just talking about, but it was and the priest knew that walking out of here was going to be a hell of a lot harder than he thought it would be. Turning around, without thinking, without second guessing himself, he gripped the back of Harry's head and crushed their lips together, teeth knocking against each other. But the stripper was understanding and eased them into a rhythmic kiss, tilting his head to the side and reaching up to grip Louis hair, tugging his head to the opposite it. Louis followed his lead as much as possible but he knew he was a terrible kisser, though the stripper surely wasn't complaining, tongue forcing its way into the priest's mouth making a deep moan erupt from him.</em> </p><p>Louis is a priest struggling with his temptations and Harry is the irresistible stripper/sex worker that helps open his eyes up into a whole new world of sinful pleasure.</p>
            </blockquote>





	secret little rendezvous.

**Author's Note:**

> ahh okay so i've always wanted to write a priest fic and i finally managed to write AND finish one and i'm proud of myself for the way it came out. the ending is rushed bc i had no idea how to finish it but i think it works out well enough. anyway im kinda of going to hell for using a branch of my religion to write this but alas. :) hope you all enjoy! ^.^ ♥ Zee.

_"For you know what instructions we gave you through the Lord Jesus. For this is the will of God, your sanctification: that you abstain from sexual immorality; that each one of you know how to control his own body in holiness and honor, not in the passion of lust like the Gentiles who do not know God; that no one transgress and wrong his brother in this matter, because the Lord is an avenger in all these things, as we told you beforehand and solemnly warned you."_

- **1 Thessalonians 4:2-8**

\-------------------------------------------

"Forgive me, Father, for I have sinned."

It was a phrase Louis Tomlinson has heard far too often in his life time, from the time he was a little boy accompanying his mom to confession every Saturday even though the woman was pure enough to resemble The Virgin Mary, till he, himself, was saying the words to tell the Father about his sinful thoughts that only merited a beg of forgiveness from his Holy and a prayer.. that was until he allowed his sinful thoughts to turn into sinful acts and turned into soft weeps in the dead of night with his hand covered in come. Louis struggled most of his life to follow the commandments that had been set out for him since before he was conceived, to be as pure and angelic as his mother who had never even thought about touching a man until she met and married her husband. He struggled to be like all the other church boys who thought about playing sports and praising Jesus at all hours of the day and who probably never experienced such desires as Louis has that made his face beat bright red when he became hard randomly in the shower or at school or while watching TV. It was too embarrassing to talk to anyone about so he settled for confessing anonymously, though he was sure Pastor Lucas knew exactly who he was considering they have known each other all of Louis' life.

Throughout his struggles, Louis decided that he was going to give himself fully to the Lord, to fight like hell to keep the sinful thoughts away from his mind, to not allow the devil to corrupt his mind. It wasn't easy as his body and his mind seemed to live on different schedules and he often found himself whimpering like a lost puppy whenever he'd grown hard at the seriously happy noises coming from the dorm room next to him, or the sounds of slapping skin of his roommate jerking off whenever he thought Louis was fully asleep. And he damned himself for not following the norm of Christian teenagers and young adults who often sheltered themselves by going to strictly Catholic schools, that kind who believed in pure punishment should one commit a sin as disgraceful as the need to masturbate for any little thing.

Everything became much easier once Louis grew older and now he'd become a priest, running the church that he practically grew up in, every surface of the sacred ground embedded into his mind, body, and soul like a home he could never abandon. But there were still sins that the priest now committed that he'd convinced himself were okay and just like when he was younger, coming hard into his hand with a gasping breath and tears in his eyes, he'd dealt with the consequences later because all is forgiven if you are forgetful and confess, right? He knew it was wrong to take advantage of that, but fuck, he was in too deep and getting out now was next to impossible.

The thumping of the music was a bit overwhelming as it was every weekend that Louis drove two hours just to come to the club, packed wall to wall with people dancing, drinking, having the time of their lives. He combed through the crowd of sweaty bodies until he found an opening in front of the stage, dragged an unoccupied chair away from a full table and sat down with his back straight and sweaty palms rubbing against his jean covered thighs as he waited, his heart beating hard, almost painfully, against his chest.

And then there he was... the biggest sin that Louis has ever laid eyes on, a red blooded live in the flesh walking male of Lust and Greed, body completely exposed save for the tiny thong covering his swinging dick, thin tight hems securing the dollar bills around hips that swung seductively as they neared Louis. His breath deterred and his stomach tightened so painfully and he was just seconds away from getting up and walking away, but suddenly he was trapped, pinned down by the taller man who's hair was fluffy and reached down just below his shoulders, who smelled of vanilla and had puffy pink lips and big green eyes that Louis got lost in. His large hands littered with shiny rings, nails painted with chipped red polish dragging down his chest as he rolled against the throbbing cock underneath his uncovered thick ass.

Dr. H is what they called him because he apparently healed and cured whatever sickness his clients had. "Nice to see you again, handsome."

Louis' face beat bright red and his throat was so dry that he was sure talking would crack his esophagus. He opted not to reply and simply nodded, averting his eyes from the intense glare.

Though it didn't last long; it never did. "Ah, ah.. look at me, baby. I know you didn't forget our lessons so quickly." When Louis finally looked back, Dr. H smiled, an amused expression settled on his face. "You're so quiet. I wish you would talk to me." He purred and leaned forward, bumping his nose against Louis' neck, hot breath tickling his skin and making the priest shiver, goosebumps rising on his skin. "Mm.. you smell so good." The stripper continued and Louis nearly melted when he felt the wet tongue ghosted over the throbbing vein that ran up neck, over his jawline, and stopping just shy of his dry lips that were quivering. "The usual, then, love?"

Louis' mind was so clouded that he barely heard the question, confused eyes locking with Dr. H's and he nodded without being sure about what he was being asked. Before he could protest, he was taken by the hand and dragged throughout the establishment, various men slapping the strippers ass on the way to the back, a few vulgar names begin directed at him and Louis wanted to complain that it wasn't appropriate, that God does not appreciate that kind of language, but then he remembered he was no better than the scumbags that frequented at this place. He, himself, was being led into a small, dark room shaded in pinks and purples and was being tossed onto a small, sinfully comfortable on its own, couch and watching Dr. H sink to his knees in front of him. Those hands glided up his thighs, spread his legs, and his head dipped enough for that mouth to gnaw at the tight bulge pressing hard against the zipper of Louis' jeans and a soft moan escaped the priest's mouth and his eyes watered instantly. He felt Dr. H's hands continue their path and jerked when cold fingers prodded his stomach, trailing up until they reached the two hard nubs that were his nipples and began to play with them, twisting, pulling, scratching, rubbing, making Louis' head spin as his soft moans turned until loud groans and pleas, though he's still yet to elaborate on what he wants.

The stripper, at some point, unbuttoned Louis' jeans and was lapping his tongue over the space between his stomach and the base of his dick, nibbling at his pudgy flesh, trailing up his happy trail and rounding his navel. Dr. H stood up just moments later and settled in behind Louis, long legs hugging his sides as a lone kiss placed against his neck, hand disappearing under his jeans to wrap around his throbbing cock. "Sure you don't want anything else, love? I could make you feel so much better if you'd let me.." The man mewled, licking the shell of Louis' ear which caused him to whimper and bite his lip as he shook his head, eyes closing. He couldn't handle anymore than a filthy hand job by a hot guy... he could _barely_ handle the hand job most weekends. No, this was enough. It had to be enough.

Except, it never was. Even though Harry's hand gripped him tightly and gradually loosened with every stroke just to squeeze the aching head again once he reached it, thumbing at the slit, nails scraping down the throbbing vein, it was never enough. Louis allowed his mind to turn into a blur and in those moments, he wasn't a pastor, a priest, a man of God.. he was a business man, married with a beautiful wife and two kids, coming to gay sex clubs to get the satisfaction he was lacking at home. He was a famous actor, desperately trying to get away from the flashing lights and the media, the rumors, ducking into sex clubs to get his fill, to fill the void of whatever it was he was missing. He was a teenage boy with a fake ID, sneaking out of his house in the middle of the night to meet up with the exciting and enchanting bad boy in town who made him feel like he was on the moon most nights with his heavy, hot, breathless kisses and promises to take him away from their small boring suffocating town one day and fuck him from sun up to sun down. He was anyone by himself... and that's what he desperately needed.

"...make your toes curl till they cramp as I come all over your tight ass, hm? Would you like that, baby..?"

Louis came back to reality and noticed his hips moving feverishly, his hands gripping Harry's thighs to the point that he nearly dug his nails into the thick skin, sweat beading his forehead and neck, and the fire in his belly cause rippled chills to course through his entire body. The sound of Harry's hand beating against the sensitive skin around the base of his dick reached his ears and was enough to drown out the soft thumping of the music blaring outside the closed door. He noticed that his face was wet, blotchy and the tears he'd tried so desperately to keep in his eyes trickled down his cheeks and landed on his shirt silently, dismissively. Just a few more strokes and he was stilling his hips in the air, biting down on his bottom lip so hard that it hurt as he came, low whimpers escaping throat and he tried so hard to swallow them back. As soon as Louis came down from his orgasm, he quickly stood to his feet and adjusted himself, the hairs on the back of his neck sticking up, and so began the long night of punishing himself, calling himself every name in the book and damning himself to Hell before he'd even gotten the ticket down there. He reached in his pocket and pulled out a crisp twenty dollar bill, setting it on the couch besides Harry and attempted to walk away, but a hand grabbed his wrist before he could.

"You don't need to run out of here so fast, handsome." He did, though. He really did and if he didn't, he'd end up doing a lot more to regret than getting a hand job from a total stranger. "We could have some more fun."

"No," He attempted to say sternly, but his voice was so broken and weak that he was unsure if the other man had heard him.

It appears that he didn't, since Dr. H refused to let go of his wrist as he shifted and sat up on his knees, tugging Louis closer. "What are you so afraid of, huh? Are you afraid of getting caught or are you one of those closed gays who doesn't want to believe he's gay so he comes here to see if he'd like to be with a man, but then feels ashamed because he doesn't _think_ he's gay, but damn, that felt good?"

Louis shook his head and pulled his wrist away from the man's hold, quickly walking out of the room, not bothering to close the door and pushed his way through the heavy crowd until he was outside of the establishment. He took in a deep, shuttering breath, the kind that made his eyes water once again and he knew if he didn't control it, he'd start crying all over again. Instead, he went to his car and decided to get out of the place and never come back, Dr. H be damned.

***

The week was long and Louis found himself on his knees praying a lot more than usual, his soul ridden with guilt from the sinful pleasures he'd been allowing himself as of late. He was hoping that God would give him some kind of sign, show him a light that he'll follow through to cleanse himself of the ugliness that he has become, but nothing arrived. He was lost in the darkness, alone with the thoughts of how good the stripper's hands felt on him, how amazing it was each time he came, each time his eyes rolled to the back of his head and his body shook so blissfully and he was just like everyone else, allowing temptation and desire to rule their minds instead of holding back in the name of the Lord. He was hoping that praying day and night would help him come up with a solution, but on Friday night he found himself on the route again to the sex club, rosary wrapped around his left hand in hopes that God would be with him on this mission. And honestly, he didn't even _why_ he felt the need to confront the man he's been seeing in secret for the past few months, but he knew that in order to forgive himself, in order for God to forgive him, he needed to cross every last item off his list.

It was just past seven when he reached the club so it wasn't as packed as it usually is when he arrives at nearly eleven at night, but he still hoped that the younger man who calls himself Dr. H was there and he could get this one thing done and over with so he'd never have to see his face again. The music wasn't too loud and Louis was grateful for that as he clutched the rosary close to his chest and blue-green eyes darted around the dark club, swallowing thickly when his throat began to dry up. There were a few dancers on stage, a man and a woman doing a duet together, a couple against the back wall, her legs spread wide as he fingers her and Louis' stomach turned. He shouldn't be here. God, himself, should strike down and cleanse the place he'd degraded himself every time he entered of its sin.

"Mm, well look at who we have here. Not your usual time, love."

Louis stiffened completely, like a statue done settling after the artist molded it into shape. Dr. H's voice glided through the air and reached his ear like soft silk, his presence so close that it made a chill roll down Louis' spine, one he couldn't control as he shivered in place.

"Missed me?"

Once the priest found enough strength, he turned to face the devil's spawn, long hair pulled up into a messy bun and he was, surprisingly, clothed... well, as much as one could be wearing a bright pink tie and tight black shorts that stopped half way down his succulent thighs. "I..." He started but needed to swallow thickly and clear his throat before continuing. "I was hoping if I could speak with you if you had a few moments."

"Speak with me? Honey, I don't speak to anyone for free."

"I'll pay you whatever you want." Louis said confidently, shifting from one foot to the other and mentally condemning himself for the fact that his dick was getting harder and harder with every passing second. "I just need to speak with you."

Harry's eyes, which were now hazel from the contacts he was wearing, skimmed down Louis' frame so slowly that it made the priest shift uneasily. He stopped at the rosary and a knowing, almost condescending, smirk spread over his lips. "Ah.. you're one of _those_ kinds."

"Pardon?"

"Religious. That's why you like your private lessons and why you can't do much more than get a sloppy hand job from someone like me.. who doesn't give a shit who you are as long as you're paying up."

"I don't.." Louis cleared his throat again and looked down, twitching his fingers around the necklace, as if he were silently begging for strength. "It's, uh.. more complicated than that."

"How much more complicated, love?"

"Can we talk.. somewhere privately, please?"

Harry chuckled and nodded, grabbing Louis' left hand and tugging at the rosary simultaneously as he pulled him to the back of the club where they usually go when Louis comes to his weekly visits. They went into an empty room, one basked in a light purple and smelled of lavender. The stripper sat down on the couch, one long leg tucked under him and he padded the space beside him, waggling one finger towards Louis to signal for him to sit. Louis complied, like a lost puppy, he walked over and sat down, knees bumping against Harry's and a shock seemed to pass through him. God, he couldn't get over how good those hands felt when they were wrapped around his throbbing... No. No, he can't think about that right now. "Well, then? Go on and talk."

"Right," Louis nodded and licked at his dry lips, not really meeting Harry's eyes but attempting to look at him as he spoke. "I'm.. I'm not supposed to be here. I was never supposed to be here. I'm a.. a Christian, born and raised that way and this is.. it's a sin. In my religion, allowing temptations to rule your soul is a cause to damnation."

The stripper chuckled lowly and placed his hand on Louis' knee. "Babe, I know all about Christianity and its ridiculous commandants. You're not my first religious freak and you surely won't be my last."

Louis' eyes nearly bulged out of his eyes at those words and he was taken a bit aback. "Excuse me?"

"I see your type all the time, love. You're not special and you being here in here is quite a laugh, if I may say so myself. You feel guilty and feel the need to come tell me that you can't see me anymore and that you hope I find God and ask forgiveness and blah, blah, blah," Harry rolled his eyes and stood up, a hand sliding across Louis' shoulder as he knelled behind him and leaned over to whisper lowly in his ear. "Let me give you the rundown of next few days after you leave here, yeah? You're gonna feel so good for the first few hours, proud of yourself and you're gonna think God is cooking up some kind of big reward for you because you fought the temptation. Glory, Hallelujah. You'll go to church on Sunday and tell your congregation a story about a man, he who shall not be named, overcoming such temptations and how he felt like a new man, reborn and saved. You'll go to bed smiling every night, thanking your precious Jesus for giving you this newfound strength, but after the third day, when that high of yours runs out, you're going to get antsy and needy and you'll shower, thinking it's just leftover residue of that sin that's ruled you for so long. You'll _cleanse_ yourself fully with one more lousy hand job and you'll push away any thoughts of me that might creep into your mind. You'll sleep heavily that night but wake up with a burning that you try to pray away but it lasts. It lasts all week and get worse every day. It'll start to affect your mood, make you seem less friendly, less holy. You'll deny invitations that you'd usually accept, you'll learn that no food can ease the hunger that's settled deep within you. You'll whimper and beg for this feeling to stop, but it won't. It'll get worse until you find yourself coming back here, walking through those doors, and falling to your knees _begging_ for me to give you the release only I can. That is your downfall, babe.. whether you like it or not."

Louis was far too gone and every nerve in his body felt as if it were exposed, every soft breeze of air making goosebumps rise on his skin as he listened to Harry's sultry voice in his ear. And it shouldn't be affecting him, it shouldn't be making him hard and desiring the man to give him that same release he was just talking about, but it was and the priest knew that walking out of here was going to be a hell of a lot harder than he thought it would be. Turning around, without thinking, without second guessing himself, he gripped the back of Harry's head and crushed their lips together, teeth knocking against each other. But the stripper was understanding and eased them into a rhythmic kiss, tilting his head to the side and reaching up to grip Louis hair, tugging his head to the opposite it. Louis followed his lead as much as possible but he knew he was a terrible kisser, though the stripper surely wasn't complaining, tongue forcing its way into the priest's mouth making a deep moan erupt from him.

He pulled away and shook his head furiously, wiping at his lips and falling against the couch as he gasped for air. "No.. I c-can't. I can't."

"Babe, c'mon.." Harry crawled over him, long legs trapping him against the couch and leaned down to kiss his exposed collarbone, shirt tussled from the abrupt move. "I could make you feel so good.."

"It's a sin.."

"I promise I'll make it feel like Heaven."

"God.." Louis moaned and his eyes fluttered close when Harry palmed at his throbbing erection, hips rolling against the contact. "Shouldn't.."

"But you want to."

"Y-yes.." Louis moaned hesitantly and it burned to do so, but he couldn't deny how good he felt with the weight of the stripper's body pinning him down, hot lips branding his skin. Shaking hands found Harry's face to pull him back into a deep kiss, his lips able to find the rhythm quicker the second time around and he accepted the thick tongue that caressed the insides of his cheeks and tasted the younger man fully, his scent assaulting his senses. Louis' mind was in a whirlwind, trying to differentiate what was wrong and what was right and now he needed it all to stop.. he needed to be someone else, wrap himself in the bubble that was make believe because he wanted this. He _wanted _Harry.__

__Louis became a college frat boy taking home a hot jock after a wild party where they both got smashed. They were in his car, kissing heavily and Louis was panting at the way Harry's big, strong hands were stroking his dick and he needed his clothes off right then. He needed to feel the skin against his, the covered friction driving him crazy. Pulling back for just a second, he tugged off his shirt in one swift movement, Harry automatically attaching those puffy lips to his chest in loud wet kisses. Louis leaned his head back and closed his eyes, allowing the younger man to take the lead and make him feel good, just as he promised. His pants were tugged down along with his underwear and he hurriedly kicked off his shoes, his frame shaking with anticipation and _fuck_ he was burning, to the point to where he was whimpering and begging softly for Harry to put him out of his misery. A loud gasp escaped from Louis when he felt the lips against his throbbing cock and he looked down at the big, faux-innocent green eyes staring back at him as Harry sunk his mouth around Louis' throbbing flesh and sucked, so loudly, so sloppily that spit trickled out of his mouth and dripped to the bushy base. He swirled his tongue around the hard cock and pulled back enough to grind his teeth over the silt that was pooled with precome that Harry happily consumed. The stripper stood up momentarily to rid himself of the tight shorts and Louis watched in amazement, that body now in fully as his cock spring free and his large hand wrapped around it to stroke slowly, teasingly._ _

__Harry grabbed Louis' arm and tugged him up to his feet and the moment their dicks grazed against each other, he let out the most pathetic choked moan and he felt as if he were dying from the way his body was shaking. The younger man stroked the both of them for a few minutes before turning around the priest and slid the tip of his dick between the thick cheeks, prodding at his tight hole and Louis' skin lost its coloring, becoming pale as he stilled and panic settled in. He was really about to go through with this.. he was about to allow a stripper to enter his body, to fuck him so good that he forgot about his promise to God, about his commitment to being pure and clean until he found someone to share that part of him with. And before he could think, before he could be rational about the situation, a wet finger dipped inside of him and Louis came apart at the seams, knees buckling and he fell against the couch, struggling to hold himself up. But Harry was there, an arm wrapped around his waist and his finger so deep inside of him that Louis saw stars. The digit slid in and out of him, stretching his walls and before long another ringer joined and the priest was lost again; he was that frat boy in his car getting fingered by a strange hot guy he met at a party. And he acted like he was, too, hips rolling against the assault to his freshly corrupted hole as he gripped whatever part of the couch he could hold onto with loud, uncontrollable moans falling from his parted lips. He felt free from the shackles that had bound him with guilt ridden nights where he begged for forgiveness from a God that never showed him any sign He was even listening._ _

__It wasn't long before the fingers were dragged out of him and he felt lonely, a void in between his legs that he so desperately needed to fill. And although he's never experienced sex first hand, he had enough knowledge of it to know what to do in these situations, or more so what he _thought_ was appropriate to do. "P-please.. please, just.. just do it.."_ _

__Harry smirked, though Louis' head was bowed down and leaning against the couch so he wasn't able to see how wide it spread over his face. "Please what, love?"_ _

__"D-do it.. put.. it in me.. _please_."_ _

__"Fuck, you Christians sure are needy." Louis groaned and Harry laughed, gripping the small hips with one hand, slicking his dick up with the other and lining it up with the priest's tight hole. He allowed the tip of him to push through the tight rings of muscle and, although it wasn't his style, Harry let him adjust for a few moments before continuing. The older man whimpered as his thighs trembled, reaching down to grip his aching cock as he was filled, every inch taking what innocence he had left and making him feel completely filthy and yet alive in the same token. Louis stroked himself as he pushed himself back against the hard flesh, shivers kissing every single one of his vertebrae and making him crumble from the inside out._ _

__Harry bottomed out before long and his head was spinning at how sinfully tight Louis was, walls hugging his dick so perfectly that he damn near converted religions _just_ to be spiritually closer to him. He wrapped an arm around Louis' waist and pulled him up against his sweaty chest, kissing his neck and the older man's head rolled against his shoulder, head turning towards him and his hot, sweet breath colored Harry's ear. He sucked in a breath and shivered and his fingers bumped against the rosary that Louis had a death grip on, taking the beads from his hand and considered tossing them away, but had a better idea... one that was sure to make the man in front of him burst into regretful tears. And, damn, did he love to make someone break down in front of him._ _

__Pushing Louis back down, the priest moaning at the shifts in positions, he wrapped the beads around his neck and tugged tightly as hips began moving with a hard thrust, harsh skin slapping echoing throughout the small room. Louis cried out and clawed at his neck but his mind and hand coordination didn't allow him to grip the beads that were beginning to cut off his airway and his mind felt light, his body losing every ability to function properly. He settled for holding onto Harry's arms and gasping for breath, tears stinging his eyes as the stripper pounded into him relentlessly and it wasn't long before the tip of him was beating against the wounded up bundle of nerves inside of him, making him come undone. Louis came so hard that it was nearly painful, his nails digging into Harry's soft tattooed skin and his legs were jello underneath him, breaking apart and causing him to crumple further onto the couch. Harry let the rosary fall and Louis took in a deep breath as tears rolled down his cheeks and he wanted nothing more than to crawl away and bury himself as deeply as humanly possible into the ground, his face red and blotchy, hair matted against his forehead, but it seemed as if the younger man wasn't done with him just yet._ _

__Harry shifted their positions, making Louis lay back down on the couch and hovering over him, grabbing trembling thighs and pulling him closer, burying himself inside those crumbled walls that weakly whimpered as they closed around his hot flesh. He sucked in a deep breath and slid his hands down Louis' body, grabbing his hands and pinning them to the couch above their heads then proceeded with the hard thrusts, showing little mercy as he damn near split the smaller man open and it wasn't long before he was succumbing to his desires, pulling out quickly and decorating Louis' stomach with streams of come, stroking himself to milk out every last drop he had to offer. The stripper breathed heavily, lining his cock along with Louis' and stroking both of their soft flesh until he came down from his high then stood up and gathered up the discarded clothes, tossing the few items belonging to the priest near his head where he still laid. "Don't think too hard about it, love," Harry smirked as he slipped the shorts back on that hugged him so beautifully. "I can literally see the gears grinding in your head."_ _

__Louis was embarrassed, completely and utterly mortified with himself and he thought he wasn't going to be able to move, paralyzed by what transpired, but he sat up and slowly began dressing himself, staring at the ground. He didn't bother wiping away the drops of tears that continued to pour from his eyes because what would be the point? Harry's already seen that he was crying like a little baby. Once he was fully dressed, he stood and dug into his pocket for a few crumbled up twenty dollar bills, setting them on the couch and brushing past the younger man, but a hand grabbed his arm, causing him to freeze, goosebumps rising on his skin._ _

__"You forgot something, babe," Harry said and lifted the rosary to place it around Louis' neck, the cross resting just under his chest and it felt as it burned straight through his clothes and branded his skin. Before another wave of tears could escape from his eyes, Louis pulled away and damn near ran out of the club and to his car, wheezing painfully and he was just able to open the door before he was on his knees and letting out loud sobs, gripping the soft material of his seat and mumbling incoherently, but he knew that God was listening, watching, judging... disappointed in his son and condemning him to an early sentence of an eternity in hell for the crimes he just committed.__

 _ _***__

 _ _In the days that followed, Louis had converted into someone he didn't even recognize anymore. Though ashamed of the things he'd done, was doing, and _will_ do, he felt as doing it once was enough to corrupt him and invalidate everything he's worked for so why continue to suffer? Why continue to deny himself what he wanted, what he longed for and desired in the middle of the night? He was unable to sleep, unable to eat because all he could think about was Harry's fingers inside of him, his cock filling him so amazingly, and the indents of the beads that were placed around his neck had lasted a few days, serving as a cruel reminder of what he'd become: a sinner, unpure, a whore. He was no better than Harry and he knew that._ _

__The week came and went and, though continuing to sin while he was alone, away from prying eyes in the comfort of his own home, bed, shower, he would fornicate and come to the image of Harry, he tried to keep his daily routine as normally as possible. He sat through countless confessions and their problems seemed so small, so petty compared to what he'd done. He preached to his congregation and felt like God was two seconds away from striking His fury down on him in front of everyone he grew up with, in front of his own mother who he was unable to look in the eyes these days. When the weekend arrived, he took the familiar route to the sex club he couldn't stop thinking about and sat outside in his car, watching countless men and women walking in and out for hours before finally getting the nerve to enter himself and search for the man that had plagued his minds for months._ _

__Harry was on the stage when he got inside, wearing nothing but white lace panties and thigh highs, grinding up against a guy old enough to be his father and practically drowning in the bills that were being tossed at him. Louis tried to blend in, hugging his jacket tighter around his small body and watching the show, marveling at how comfortable the stripper was in his own skin, as if nothing fazed him. Harry flirted shamelessly and laughed so contiguously that everyone around him instantly smiled and giggled right along with the angel gracing the stage. The way he danced on the pole was effortless, long legs curling around the metal as he turned, spun, and hung upside down, sliding against it till his knees were bent, legs spread, and he was exposed fully to everyone watching. He palmed himself and bit his lip before turning around towards the pole, leaning back on his hands and lifting his hips enough to rub his cock against it, rolling against the fraction and letting his head fall back as he moaned, though the sounds were muted by the music thumping all around them. The men went crazy as they threw stacks upon stacks of bills at Harry that it seemed like an ocean of money surrounding him. Louis pressed a hand against his aching groin and he suddenly felt the urge to get the man's attention, stepping closer and cutting in front of people till he made it to the stage and waited until Harry caught his eye a few minutes later._ _

__The stripper seemed happy to see the priest, a huge smile spreading over his lips as he stood and walked over the money like it meant nothing to him and hopped off the stage, putting his finger up towards Louis and he went back to the older man he was on just minutes prior. He leaned in and whispered something in his ear then returned to grab Louis' hand and, without a word, dragged him to the back to their usual spot, today glowing in a cobalt blue. "I was starting to think you weren't going to show."_ _

__"You were waiting?"_ _

__"All night." Harry smirked and leaned back on the small table in the middle of the room, thighs hugging the sides as he settled against his elbows. "Are you here for a good time or to tell me that you confessed all your sins and you're a born again virgin and that what happened between us last weekend will never happen again?"_ _

__Louis shook his head and swallowed thickly, shifting from one foot to the other. "No." He whispered brokenly, averting his eyes for a quick moment but looking back to intense ones staring him down. "I'm.. h-here because I can't stop thinking about last weekend."_ _

__"I tend to have that effect on people."_ _

__"You shouldn't be able to have that effect on me," Louis confessed defeated, sighing softly. "I'm.. I'm a priest.. I took a vow to God, I gave my life to Him, promised to be pure until the day I married and yet I'm here acting like a common whore, letting you do things to me that I.." He paused and shook his head, brushing a hand over his face because the guilt was eating him up inside, but the lust was so much more dominating and he knew fighting it would be worthless._ _

__"A priest," Harry repeated and stood up, an eyebrow raised in curiously. "You mean to tell me I fucked a priest? I, Harry Styles, was good enough to make a priest break his vows?"_ _

__"Yeah, let it stroke your male ego while it lasts."_ _

__He laughed that contagious laugh and it rumbled through Louis, settled in his stomach that burned and sent small shivers to his cock that twitched in his pants. "Father, I don't know whether to apologize or to fuck you again." Harry's voice was lower now and Louis could hear the lust that spread throughout him._ _

__"I prefer the second one, but I'm not picky.."_ _

__"Fuck," The stripper breathed and grabbed Louis' arm to pull him down as he sunk back onto the table and gripped the back of his neck to press their lips hotly together. "I think, Father, that you need to be punished for your sins properly."_ _

__Louis groaned softly in the back of his throat, eyes closing as he nodded. "Y-yes.. I think I do, too.."_ _

__"Get undressed.. I'll be right back." Harry kissed Louis again before shifting around to sit him on the table as he stood and walked out of the room, shutting the door securely behind him. Louis did as he was told with shaky hands, folding his clothes up neatly and setting them on the edge of the couch and sitting on the table again as he waited for the stripper to return. When he did, Harry was undressed and holding a few items in his hands and the only one Louis could point out was the large paddle and he was suddenly a wreck, his dick springing to life as the blood boiled within him. "Stand up, love." Louis complied quickly and Harry sat down, putting the items on the table behind him before grabbing the priest and making him lay across his lap, adjusting him until his cock laid against the side of his thigh and his ass was in perfect alignment with his hand that was now caressing the thick globes. Harry leaned down until his lips grazed over Louis' ear and he whispered softly, causing the hairs on the back of the priest's neck to stick up. "Confess your sins to me, Father. I will give you the proper punishment you deserve."_ _

__Louis squirmed and closed his eyes, hands pressed against the plush carpet and he clawed, desperately needing something to grab onto. "I.. F-forgive me, Father, for I have s-sinned. I've... I've allowed a man to touch my b-body.."_ _

__Harry smirked and grabbed the paddle from behind him, letting one smooth side slide against Louis' ass and he felt the older man jerking against him. "Mm.. continue."_ _

__"He... I let his fingers enter my body."_ _

__"Such a bad little priest you've been."_ _

__"A-and I encouraged him, Father.. I loved it.."_ _

__Harry brought the paddle back and quickly swung it to smack against Louis' ass, the priest crying out and scrambling on the stripper's lap, but a large hand pressed against his back to keep him still. "You're not done yet, love. God's not going to forgive you unless you confess all your sins."_ _

__"Fuck.." Louis moaned and it was the first time in his life that he's cursed and, God, did it feel good to not have to filter his words. "We.. we had sex, Father. Honest to God, down and dirty, r-raunchy sex that made me come so hard I cried a-and I loved.. every f-fucking second of it.."_ _

__"Mm.. your honesty is appreciated, my child, but yet you sin.." Harry husked out and another smack of the paddle landed against Louis ass that was beginning to turn a different shade of color. The priest didn't squirm as much this time but he did let out a whimpered cry that made Harry want to pin him to the ground and fuck every last sound out of him, but he wasn't done yet. He still had some punishment to deliver. "Is that all, my son?"_ _

__Louis shook his head weakly and blinked back the tears that formed, weakly holding himself up as he spoke through panted breath. "I.. I fornicated every night t-to the thought of being fucked.. and I c-can't wait, Father, to feel that hard.. d-dick inside me again. I wanna feel it inside me, please, Father.."_ _

__Harry moaned and smacked the paddle again, once, twice, a third time each strike harder and harder making Louis moan out more weakly and broken. The stripper dropped the paddle and picked up a small vibrating ball and the lube, slicking it up before spreading the thick cheeks as he inserted the item within him with no warning and Louis jerked up and let out a loud moan as he clawed at Harry's thighs._ _

__"W-what.. what is that.."_ _

__"It's a vibrating ball," Harry explained with a smile, grabbing the small controller and turning on the ball, the soft hum reaching his ear and Louis squirmed on his lap, head falling forward again. He turned up the volume a couple notches because he loved to make his men lose their minds when teasing them before setting the control down and leaning forward to press soothing kisses along Louis' arched back. "Get on your knees, love.. Daddy's gonna teach you something new."_ _

__Louis did as he was told, though he was confused, big, watery innocent eyes staring up at him. "D-daddy..?"_ _

__"Call me that, princess, and I promise to fuck you so hard you'll forget your own name." The priest nodded weakly and wiggling impatiently because he wanted that so bad.. he needed it right now and he knew he was in for a long night if Harry was in charge by the look of his face. He was going to be a good boy, though.. Louis wanted to please the stripper as much as Harry wanted to please the priest. "Come on closer. Don't be shy."_ _

__Louis swallowed thickly and crawled closer to Harry until he was settled between his legs and a hand pressed against the back of his neck. Before he could connect the actions, the stripper slid his hard cock into his mouth and Louis sputtered surprisingly, grabbing onto Harry's wrist and thought about pulling away, but didn't. He accepted the flesh and, though he had no idea what he was doing, he sucked sloppily like one would a lollipop and judging by the seriously happy sounds falling from Harry's lips, he thought he was doing well. The vibrating ball inside of him suddenly upped one notch and Louis' moans were muffled as Harry began to roll his hips, fucking himself into the priests mouth and the tip of him bumped against the back of his throat. The tears that gathered in Louis' eyes were now trailing down his cheeks as he choked on the cock, but the stripper didn't let up.. in fact, he quickened his actions and listened to Louis gag and whimper for a few moments before pulling away and allowing the older man to catch his breath as he coughed in between pants._ _

__Harry leaned down to capture Louis' lips in a soft kiss, tugging at the short hair on the back of his head and the sounds that were coming from the priest were driving him more and more insane by the second. He was released a few moments later and Harry reached down again to grab a metal item from his small pile of toys, applying it around his cock then leaning back on the table and signaling for Louis to join him. "Get on top of me, love.. Want you to ride me."_ _

__"R-ride you?"_ _

__The stripper simply nodded so Louis did as he was told and stood above Harry, fingers prodding at his entrance as he removed the vibrating ball and let it drop to the ground in a soft thud. He then busied himself placing an identical item around Louis' cock and the priest's eyebrows knitted in confusion. "Cock ring, love.." Harry explained patiently, pouring some lube onto the palm on his hand and spreading it down the length of his cock then rubbed his wet fingers along Louis' tight hole. "Makes it so that it takes longer for you to come."_ _

__The priest moaned and shivered, hands spread flat on Harry's chest. "W-why would anyone want to prolong that pleasure?"_ _

__Harry laughed and gripped Louis' hips, guiding him to his awaiting flesh. "You'll see." Slowly, the stripper lifted his hips and pushed the thick head of his cock inside of Louis who dropped his head with a hard suck and a shuddering moan, curling his fingers and nails dug into the sensitive skin around Harry's nipples. "Sit back, baby.."_ _

__Louis obeyed like a little puppy, pushed his hips back against the cock filling him so gloriously and his eyes fluttered closed, mouth agape, and he let the pleasure crawl up his frame as whimpers formed in the back of his throat and nostrils flared with every breath he took. Soon enough, he felt his ass resting firmly against the stripper's thighs and his walls clenching around the hard cock seated inside of him and he opened his eyes, looking down at Harry's pleasured expression, dark lust filled eyes and teeth biting into his bottom lip and God, he was beautiful._ _

__"Move when you're ready, baby.. n-nice and steady. Just your hips and-- ah, f-fuck.." Harry leaned his head back slightly when Louis began to move, unsure of himself but yet enough to roll off his cock enough for the air to smack against his sensitive skin and for Louis' dripping hard flesh to tickle his stomach with every movement. He gripped the priest's hips and encouraged him to keep moving, moaning his approval and joining in rolling into the movements, speeding up their process._ _

__The priest was out of his mind in lust and it wasn't long before he was snapping his hips forward possessively, dragging his nails down Harry's chest and leaving red, hot, angry trails on his pale skin. Wet slaps greeted every thrust of the stripper's hips and Louis accepted every assault against his prostate, screams and cries of pleasure escaping him with ease and he wasn't shy about letting the man beneath him know exactly how good he was feeling. Before, he would've bit his lip, contained his moan, but now.. He was on his way to Heaven and his joy was too uncontrollable. "F-fuck.. _daddy_ , it feels.. s-so good.. please.." Louis was taken by surprise when Harry wrapped arms around his waist and shifted their positions to push him down against the table, never parting their connected midsections and continuing his harsh thrusts once he was settled between his thighs. He pushed Louis' knees up until he couldn't stretch any further and relentlessly pounded into him with a force that made the smaller man slide against the table, head falling back over the edge._ _

__"You like this, baby, hm? Getting fucked so good, like a little slut?"_ _

__Louis was momentarily mortified at the name, his face heating up as eyes went wide, but Harry's cock was pounding against his prostate and he forgot all about the shame he felt and he wasn't a priest anymore. He was a sexually explicit twenty-something year old exploration with an exciting foreign exchange student in the privacy of their dorm room. "Y-yes! God, yes, daddy, I'll.. b-be whatever you want me to be.. Oh, fuck!"_ _

__Harry slid a hand up to grab Louis' chin and slipped his thumb finger into his mouth, the priest automatically closing his lips around the digit and muffled his moans as he sucked happily, teeth biting the knuckle. He moved his hand to push in his index and middle finger and pushed them in deep enough to choke the priest, gagging sounds replacing the boyish whimpers and tears sprang in Louis' eyes as he cried out. While continuing to thrust into him, Harry fucked his fingers into the older man's mouth until he was sputtering breathlessly then removed them and Louis coughed while tears stained his cheeks and, fuck, it shouldn't be so hot to watch someone cry while buried deep inside them.  
That very hand then traveled to wrap around Louis' throat and the priest leaned his head back enough to allow that access while his body trembled and shivered weakly underneath Harry, accepting every harsh pound into his aching hole. Positions changed again and Louis found himself bent over, one hand supporting himself against the wall, the other feverishly stroking his throbbing cock, desperately needing to come as Harry's tongue did the most sinful thing he'd every experienced as it glided over his quivering entrance, lips sucking at the fleshy parts of his ass, and it was a whole new feeling of pleasure that spread through Louis, one that had precome dripping from his red, swollen cock, throat dry of any sounds save for the heaves that he was able to manage._ _

__Harry's tongue slid inside of him and Louis jerked, would've fell right on the ground if it wasn't for those hands gripping his hips and keeping him steady as the thick flesh lapped over the weakened walls inside of him and damn near sucked them dry. "Oh, fuck, you're so fucking hot," Harry mumbled against his ass, teeth biting into one cheek before he pulled away and Louis was unable to move enough to look at what he was doing. A few moments later, he felt the paddle back against his skin and he arched his back, clawed at the wall, awaiting the pleasured pain that was sure to follow. "You've been such a bad little boy, hm, princess?"_ _

__"Y-yes.. I've been so bad, daddy.."_ _

__"That's _Father_ to you," Harry husked out and the first strike to Louis' ass was so hard and loud that the smack echoed through the room._ _

__"Ah! F-fuck, I apologize, F-father," Louis cried and his knees nearly buckled underneath him and he just needed to come. He was so sensitive and everything hurt even more but he didn't want it to end. Everything hurt but it hurt so damn good, too fucking good. "I'll b-be a good boy.. I.. I'll do what you need, Father.. a-anything you want.."_ _

__Harry smirked and brought the edge of the paddle between Louis' cheeks to rub against his sensitive hole, making the priest lean against the wall and mutter weakly as he moaned and sucked in deep between clenched teeth. He decided it was time to end this session because if he didn't, the priest was not going to be make it to his service on Sunday from being unable to walk. Not the Harry gave a fuck, but the thought of this man standing in front of his congregation while remembering how good he was fucked just a day prior was something that kept the stripper motivated. Dropping the paddle, he removed his cock ring and nearly came from the contact alone as he pushed himself back inside of the man's tight heat. He reached around to remove Louis' cock ring as well and gripped his throbbing flesh, stroking him slowly at first, squeezing the tip of his dick as he picked up the rhythm and began fucking him hard with calculated thrusts. Louis came just a few minutes later with a loud cry, his body shaking against Harry's and he slumped forward against the wall, completely spent. The stripper finished a bit after him, pulling out and spilling his seed over the priest's back and ass, smacking the thick, red flesh as few times then helping the man to a standing position, a satisfied expression spreading over his face._ _

__"You alright?"_ _

__Louis flushed, face wet and bright red and he shook his head weakly, unable to meet Harry's eyes. "Absolutely not."_ _

__Harry couldn't help but chuckle, bringing the come covered hand up to Louis' lips and sliding his index finger between his thin lips. A hand pressed against the priest's back to pull him closer as he fed him his own come and Louis accepted it greedily, sucking every last drop of juice with small moans escaping him. "You look fine to me."_ _

__"Mm.. wrecked," He whispered, eyes closed as he licked Harry's bottom from edge to edge. "I can barely feel my legs."_ _

__The stripper's laugh was cut short when Louis dug his teeth into the meaty flesh beside his thumb. "Tell me.. how does a priest suddenly become such a cock whore in a short amount of time."_ _

__"We're not all prudes, you know?" Louis explained, opening his eyes to look at the man in front of him. "I went to a state college where nothing was censored. Endured listening to countless encounters about sex as I walked from class to class. Heard my roommate having phone sex with his girlfriend back home more times than I can count. I've heard enough and seen quite a bit to understand exactly how sex works even if I wasn't supposed to."_ _

__"And being into men.. How did you come to realize you weren't attracted to women?"_ _

__Louis flushed again, the tips of his ears burning as his eyes drifted to the ground. "I don't know, really. I've never had a proper relationship and having one was the furthest thing from my mind when I was younger. I suppose it was college, as well, when I suddenly looked at a person and thought about doing sinful things with them." He blushed, scratching at his heated cheeks. "My physics professor, to be exact."_ _

__"Oh.. kinky little priest you are."_ _

__"Don't tease," Louis whined and pawed at Harry's chest, thumbing the naked single sliver necklace around his neck. "I've struggled a lot in my life with doing what's right and I thought becoming a priest and giving myself to the Lord would help cure me of this temptation that's always been inside me, but it hasn't. If it's not painfully obvious," He groaned and was suddenly embarrassed to be naked next to this beautiful specimen in front of him. Harry was cut in all the right places and his biceps were to die for. Louis didn't bother to contain himself as he leaned forward to place small, butterfly kisses over them. "I'm just so tired of being _good_ all the time, you know?"_ _

__"Mm.. I don't know. I've always pretty much been a bit of a whore myself and denying myself of pleasure is something I never believed in doing." Harry smiled, reaching up to thread his fingers through Louis' damp hair. "But, please do continue being a bad boy, Father. You do well at being one." Louis groaned against his arm and Harry stifled a laugh. "You enjoy it, too, don't deny that."_ _

__Louis sighed and lifted his head, nodding lightly. "Mm.. I do." He offered then bit his lip. "I should.. go, though.. I think I've overstayed my welcome."_ _

__"I don't mind having you around."_ _

__"I'm sure you'd much rather be somewhere else than listening to me bitch and moan about doing right."_ _

__"I like hearing you bitch and moan period." Harry smirked and pulled Louis even closer still, kissing the crook of his neck, tongue lapping over his collarbone. "I want you to do something for me."_ _

__"Mm.. anything."_ _

__Harry smirked against his sweaty flesh. "It might be a bit too much for you."_ _

__"What is it?"_ _

__The stripper waited a moment before pulling away and walking back to the table, leaning over it as he grabbed something from the pile he'd brought into the room earlier, coming back with the small vibrating all and its equally small vibrator, standing behind Louis and whispering in his ear. "Have this inside you during church on Sunday. Preach and pray while remembering how deep, how good I fucked you tonight and how good and deep I'm going to fuck you next weekend when I see you." Harry's tongue glided up the shell of Louis' ear, making him shiver from head to toe. "Remember how well daddy treats you."_ _

__Louis bit his lip to suppress a moan and grabbed the toys that were handed to him, but didn't promise anything. He'd probably wake up Sunday morning and not have enough guts to do what was being asked of him and he didn't want to disappoint Harry by telling him he would do it then chicken out at the last minute. Forcing his legs to move, he got dressed as quickly as possible, trying hard not to blush as he felt Harry's eyes kissing every inch of his heated skin. Louis pushed the small ball into his pocket then took out his wallet to pay the stripper, but a hand appeared over his and Harry was beside him, whispering in his ear once again._ _

__"Pay me next weekend. I.. have a special way in which you can do that."_ _

__"A-and what's that?"_ _

__"Come to my house. There's so much I want to do with and to you, Father, and I can't do them here. I broke enough rules tonight as it is."_ _

__Louis was curious but asking questions right now would mean being here longer and he couldn't handle that right now, not with the way his stomach was tightening and he was suddenly feeling like he needed to throw up. "I.. I'll think about it."_ _

__"I'll be home Saturday night so maybe you can come by then instead of coming here Friday." Harry stated then whispered the simple address into Louis' ear and swatting his ass. "I hope to see you next week, princess. Oh.. and bring that rosary."_ _

__The priest was unable to answer, nodding as he turned and walked out of the room and avoided everyone's eyes as he exited the club. He'd barely made it two feet out in the fresh air before he was doubling over and throwing up, falling to his knees and letting out soft sobs, closing his eyes and willing the hot tears to stay right where they were. He didn't want to cry.. not now, not anymore... not over something that he desired so damn much.__

 _ _***__

 _ _Much to his luck, Louis did, in fact, get sick and woke up the next morning with a horrible stomach ache that kept him in the bathroom more often than he was in bed and had no other choice but to call his mom and hope she'd be willing to come take care of her only son. He found the irony in the fact that he'd gotten a stomach virus right after what he finished doing with Harry and felt as if God was just starting His punishment on the sinner Louis had become._ _

__"My poor boy," His mother cooed, brushing back his hair and feeling his forehead before pulling the blankets up to his chest and padding his cheek. "I'm going to make you some chicken soup. Does that sound good?"_ _

__Louis groaned and held his stomach, shaking his head weakly. "No.. not really, but I have to eat something."_ _

__His mom nodded and turned to walk out of the bedroom, disappearing into the kitchen. She returned a few minutes later with a steaming bowl of soup on a serving plate and Louis held his mouth as he sat up in bed, hoping he didn't start throwing up right then and there. Jay sat down on a chair she had pulled up beside his bed, a hand resting on his leg as she watched him lift the small spoon to his lips and blow, sliding the utensil into his mouth and thickly swallow the liquid. "Good?"_ _

__"Mm.. I can barely taste it."_ _

__Jay nodded and rubbed his leg reassuringly before sitting back in the seat. "May I ask you something, son?"_ _

__"Of course, mom."_ _

__"How.. are you? You've seemed.. I don't know, different as of late. Somewhat distracted and you barely look at me. Did I do something to upset you?"_ _

__Louis closed his eyes and shook his head, setting his spoon down on the serving plate beside a couple saltine cracker. "No.. No, you haven't. I suppose I just have a lot on my mind."_ _

__"Such as?"_ _

__"It's not something I rather talk about."_ _

__"For a Father that encourages people to talk and confess their sins often, you're being rather closed off."_ _

__Louis sighed and scratched at his neck and he could _feel_ Harry's lips against his skin, feel his breath tickling him sweetly. "I just.. They're coming back again, mom," He whispered, opening his eyes to look at the woman who birthed him. "The thoughts. They're.. they're coming back."_ _

__"Oh, Louis," His mom frowned and tucked a piece of hair behind her ear. "Have you spoken to Father Michael about these thoughts?"_ _

__"No. And I can't. It's too embarrassing."_ _

__"You need to confess in order to better yourself."_ _

__"Telling Father Michael about this isn't going to cure me. It didn't help much the first time around when you sent me to that camp."_ _

__Jay sighed and scooted up to the edge of the chair to grab Louis' hand with both of hers. "Baby.. my son, I only want the best for you and I know that if you opened up and talked to Father Michael, you will get better. He's an old soul, he's heard it all and I'm confident that he could help you with these sinful thoughts."_ _

__Louis was certain Father Michael _couldn't_ help him. No one could because these weren't just thoughts anymore. He wasn't a teenage boy going through a hormonal growth spurt anymore. He was a grown man, conscience of the decisions he was making, and they weren't just thoughts anymore.. he had turned them into reality, he had acted out on those thoughts, he had sinned and was doomed to being condemned to hell and cast out of his church if he ever confessed to that fact. Suddenly, bile began to rise and he quickly moved the serving plate to the opposite side of the bed and stumbled off the bed, into the bathroom, and leaned over the toilet, his throat burning as he threw up acid from lack of solid foods in his stomach.__

 _ _***__

 _ _The priest didn't make it to church that Sunday and was unable to fill Harry's request that he'd given him just days prior. Even if he'd been well enough to climb out of bed, though, he wasn't as brave as he thought he was to push the small vibrating ball inside of him and stand in front of the people he knew best without completely crumbling from the inside out. He was still too new to the pleasures he had succumb to and just the mere thought of walking out in public with the toy inserted had his dick twitching and a need to release rising rather quickly. He managed, though, to make it the rest of the week without fornicating, without allowing Harry to plague his mind so much that he lost track of time or zoned out in the middle of a conversation. It was a task proven to be difficult, especially as Saturday night neared and the anticipation of what Harry had in store for him was building inside of him, making the priest weak before the first touch._ _

__He had remembered the address and pulled up to a rather nice apartment building surrounded by similar buildings and lots of stores. Even in the dead of night, streets were still littered with people, and though they were minding their business, Louis still pulled the hood from his sweater on top of his head and looked down at the ground as he walked inside the housing quarter. He took the stairs up to the second floor, assuming that apartment 2C would be there and took a deep breath as he reached the wide, tall brown door before lifting his hand and knocking so softly he didn't think the man would hear._ _

__A few seconds later, Louis heard the bolt unlock and the door was being pulled open, revealing a half naked Harry behind it. "Mm.. glad you made it."_ _

__"Almost didn't."_ _

__"You thought about backing out?"_ _

__Louis nodded and swallowed thickly, tried not to let his eyes avert down to see the naked flesh he was greeted with. "I thought about it, yes, but even if I didn't want to do this, I knew I had to return your belongings."_ _

__"Meaning the vibrator?"_ _

__The priest's cheeks were bathed in red. "Y-yes. The vibrator."_ _

__"Come in."_ _

__Louis hesitated, but eventually walked inside the apartment and was surprised by how luxurious it looked. He assumed that Harry got paid well for the things he did and it showed with the nice, large floor plan of his home, bright white furniture decorating the living room and a giant flat screen TV mounted on the wall. The kitchen was closed off, but he saw the long, glass top dining room table with earth tone colored chairs lined with gold thread. It was all very exquisite... so _unlike_ a sex worker. "I love your home."_ _

__"Thank you. My mom's an interior designer and she kind of went overboard."_ _

__"It's nice."_ _

__Harry smirked and picked up a cup filled halfway with a brown drink that he sipped from, eyes never leaving Louis'. "You drink?"_ _

__"I'm a priest."_ _

__"Priests drink. Priests smoke. They don't have sex unless married, but they drink and they smoke."_ _

__"How do you know that to be a fact?"_ _

__"I might've been reading up on you lot." Harry answered honestly, taking another sip, licking his lips teasingly. "It's fascinating to me how much strength you need to have to deny yourself pleasures that should be of second nature to humans. We're basically born to procreate and to do that, you need to have sex."_ _

__"Procreate, yes. Many in my religion believe it is the _only_ reason why we should fornicate in the---"_ _

__"Please don't say fornicate."_ _

__Louis' eyebrows knitted together. "What shall I say then?"_ _

__"Sex, fuck like wild animals. Anything but fornicate."_ _

__Louis swallowed and nodded, shifting from one foot to the other. "Right.. uh, they believe that we should only have.. sex to procreate. Not just for pleasure."_ _

__"Mm," Harry stepped closer, setting the cup back down on the tall table lining the back of the couch. "Missionary style, boring, vanilla sex, right? Only for the purpose of creating a baby. So if a woman can only bare one child in her life, she is doomed to grow cobwebs because her beliefs doomed her to a life of no sex, no pleasure even from her own husband while he's probably off fucking pretty little things like me."_ _

__"Not all men are sexual beings enough to cheat on their wives and defy their beliefs."_ _

__"And yet you stand here, Father, unclean, corrupted, and possibly thinking of how good my dick feels when its inside you while trying to defend those under you?" Harry laughed softly, grabbing the hem of Louis' hoodie and pulled him closer until their bodies were flushed and their lips ghosted over each other. "You have absolutely no idea how hot that is.."_ _

__Louis was unable to breath for a minute. Harry smelled of fresh strawberries and his hair was still dripping, though pulled up into a messy bun. His skin was cool and soft under his fingertips as he rested his hand against his chest and Louis gathered that he'd just gotten out of the shower. "You get off on the fact that I'm a weak little Christian who can't control his temptations, don't you?"_ _

__"Call it a kink if you must." Harry's fingers crawled into the pockets of the sweater and a smile spread over his face as he felt the vibrator and surrounding it was the rosary that he instructed Louis to bring, pulling it out and wrapping it around his hand. "I have quite a few... most of which you'll enjoy."_ _

__"How can you be so sure?"_ _

__"Because, Father," Harry leaned forward, licking along Louis' jaw, up to his ear, and sucking on the nub before he husked out, "You haven't complained about how well I've been fucking you yet which means you're a kinky motherfucker like the rest of us. And I'm going to prove it to you." He pulled back and placed the rosary around Louis' neck, a finger hooking around the beads and tugged on it, leading Louis through the house and into his bedroom that was beside the kitchen. It matched the living room with its white theme, the complete opposite of the room from the club and suddenly Louis became a nervous wreck because Harry is going to be able to clearly see _all_ of him in the bright room. On the headboard were ropes wrapping around the metal bars and items of clothing laid neatly on the bed. Harry walked over and collected a white lace pantie, similar to the one he'd worn on stage, and brought it over to Louis. "Put this on."_ _

__"W-what..? Why?"_ _

__"Just do it, Lou."_ _

__Louis nodded and swallowed thickly, toeing off his shoes and quickly undressed himself, setting everything aside before taking the panties from Harry's outstretched hand and slipping them, the lace grazing against his cock making him bite his lip to suppress a moan. He wrapped his arms around himself, suddenly feeling insecure under Harry's intense gaze._ _

__"Fucking sexy.. You know, men would pay a lot of money to see you like this."_ _

__The priest flushed, but he couldn't help the feeling that bubbled up inside of him, like he was _proud_ of the fact that he was desirable. "Yeah?"_ _

__"Mhm.."_ _

__"Well, lucky for you, you get it for free."_ _

__"Shit," Harry raised an eyebrow and reached out to spread his long fingers across Louis' lower stomach before hooking his index finger around the thin hem of the pantie, pulling him closer and kissing his collarbone. "Go lay down, baby.. Gonna worship this body like a shrine."_ _

__Louis was trembling from the inside out, weakened legs carrying him to the large bed, one that made him sigh once he slipped onto the soft mattress that made him feel as if he were on a cloud. He laid down and stretched his arms above his head without having to be told to because the ropes had to be for something, right? And from the look that spread over Harry's face, like he was ready to combust just from seeing Louis silently obey an untold order like that, made the priest burst with pride. Harry walked over and hovered over the smaller man, working to tie his hands up tightly, enough so that it wouldn't hurt him, but enough to keep him steady should he try to break out. He then took the rosary from around Louis' neck and threaded it around his fingers, the cross near his face like a mocking reminder of the sins he was committing. And it shouldn't be this alluring to him, to be reminded that God was watching him closely as he laid exposed, willing and ready to take whatever Harry was about to give to him._ _

__Harry slipped out of his shorts and it didn't surprise Louis that he wasn't wearing underwear, his cock half hard as he returned to the bed and kissed the priest's lips before starting a trail down his torso, stopping to tease the identical nubs, lick around his navel, and press the hairs of his happy trail between his lips, tugging them playfully. He gnawed at the outline of his cock pressing against the panties while lifting his legs to plant his feet onto the bed, tracing the exposed skin along the edge of the underwear and making Louis mewl out broken sounds as he struggled against the ropes, though he knew it'd be no use to try and break free. "Mm.. Father.. I must confess my sins now.." Harry mumbled as lips pressed against his ass cheek and fingers tucked aside the panties, exposing his quivering entrance. "Will you listen to my confession?"_ _

__Louis' mind was spinning so fast and he was trying hard to concentrate on the words Harry was saying, his fingers tightening around the beads of the rosary. "Y-yes, my child. I.. ah, fu--- C-confess your sins."_ _

__"There's this guy, Father. This _man_ who's driving me absolutely fucking insane," Harry paused, sat up to look down at Louis who met his eyes through half lidded ones. "Excuse my language."_ _

__"Forgiven," Louis breathed._ _

__Harry smiled and ducked back down, sliding his fingers into his mouth to slick them up and released them with a loud pop, prodding at Louis' entrance as he continued. "He's intoxicating and sexy and exciting and different." Harry pushed in two fingers slowly, not allowing much time for Louis to adjust before he was knuckles deep, hooking to scrape short nails along his walls. "Only problem, Father, is that he's taken."_ _

__"Oh?" Louis managed to make the short question sound like a moan as his back arched and his body began to tremble, toes curling into the mattress._ _

__"He is, he's taken. He says he's married to the Lord.. says he cannot allow temptation to rule his life for it is a sin." Harry whined the words, slowly dragging his fingers in and out of Louis' tight heat, blowing softly along the sensitive skin. "But, Father, I cannot stop my advances on him. He's too... he's too much and I need him. I need him in the worse possible way and I cannot think properly most nights thinking of the things I would do to him."_ _

__Louis cried out when Harry entered a third finger and his hole constricted then opened, accepting the intrusion and welcoming the digit within him. "W-what thi... what things..?"  
"Oh, Father, sinful things. Unmentionable things. I want to fuck him in the church pews, get him on his knees and pray while I shove my dick deep down his throat," He started, fingers picking up speed, fucking the tight hole. "I want to pull his hair and make him scream out God's name. I want to absolutely fucking wreck him, make him cry as he comes. I want to fuck him in front of his congregation, want everyone to experience my desire for him while watching me pound his tight little ass and making him open up for me so beautifully. I wanna do so many dirty things to him, scratch his skin, mark him up, come inside of him and suck every last drop back out. I want him to consider me his God, Father. I want him to give his life to me and allow me to do with him as I please, when I please, how I please."_ _

__"Harry..!" Louis shouted brokenly and Harry quickly pulled the fingers out of him, grabbing his covered cock and squeezing hard, making the priest choke out a moan as he stopped him from coming._ _

__"Not just yet, princess. It's too soon."_ _

__"I c-can't.. It hurts.. I need to.." Louis cried and he was shaking uncontrollably and his toes were probably cramped but he couldn't feel anything except for his dick and its need to release the come that had built up simply from having Harry's fingers inside of him and hearing his faux-confession._ _

__"Tell me you can hold back, baby.. I've got so much more I have to show you."_ _

__"I.." Louis breathed and closed his eyes, willed himself to come back down from his need to climax, his stomach tight, his balls full and aching. "O-okay.. I.. I think I'm alright.."_ _

__"Good boy," Harry smiled and pulled his hand away from Louis cock that was dripping horribly and soaking the panties that were hugging him tightly. He laid against him and ground against him, their cocks rubbing, making Louis purr out softly and wring his hands, the beads clattering together. Harry wrapped a hand around the priest's throat as he traced those thin lips with the tip of his tongue, Louis shuddering underneath him, eyes closing, hips rolling upward into the contact. The thick muscle slid into his mouth and the older man closed his lips around it, sucking gently making Harry groan out deeply while squeezing his fingers gently, feeling Louis' pulse against his palm. "No way you're a priest," Harry whispered when his tongue was released, forehead pressed against Louis'._ _

__"Why would I lie?"_ _

__"To see if I'd fuck you anyway.. to see if I was sick enough to corrupt someone who was married to God."_ _

__"You are. You're a sick bastard and that's what I enjoy about you." Louis said weakly, eyes cracking open to admire the man above him. "I am a priest and have been a Christian all my life, but I've always been different. Sex, lust.. it's always plagued me and I was taught, trained to push it away, to not let the devil tempt me so. But with you.. being with you, it's so easy to let all of that go. I feel free and so, _so_ good and I cry every time I come, not just because I feel as if I defied my God, but because that.. coming so hard that it shatters my entire existence, is what I've been missing my entire life. It's what I've always needed and now I'm so addicted and I can't let go."_ _

__"Don't let go."_ _

__"I won't let go.."_ _

__Harry groaned lowly as he pulled away and tugged the panties off of Louis, the underwear getting caught on one leg and sliding back down around his thigh but it was dismissed. The stripper grabbed a small bottle of lube and slicked up his aching cock, gripped Louis' thighs, and slid himself into the tight walls that he'd been unable to stop thinking about since he first buried himself within them. Louis whimpered and arched his back, lifting his legs to rest on the back of Harry's thighs and weakly begged, _"fuck me so hard, please.."_ and something within the younger man snapped, a need to comply with the submissive demand._ _

__Louis was so close to the verge of coming, though, that Harry stopped and denied him the pleasure once again before fucking him hard enough for the headboard to slam against the wall until, finally, he allowed the priest to come, strong load covering his stomach. Harry finished just a few minutes after, burying himself deep within Louis' walls and filling him to capacity until the come was seeping back out of him, pooling on the sheets below them. The stripper sucked Louis' come off his stomach, swallowing back the sweet, forbidden juices then kissed him so deep, allowed him to taste himself and the priest accepted so graciously before he fell asleep, completely worn out from the night's events.__

 _ _***__

 _ _Louis woke up at half past three, heavy lids cracking open and just for a moment, he didn't know where he was. His wrists were raw, now untied and the rosary he had been holding rested on the bedside table. He was naked and exposed and suddenly so aware of what had transpired between him and Harry and couldn't help the blush that crawled up the back of his neck. He was also alone, the bed beside him cold and he wondered if Harry had left him to sleep alone elsewhere and Louis wasn't sure why the thought made his stomach clench._ _

__But then he smelled the smoke and his eyes averted to the slightly opened balcony door, adjusting to the dim light coming from the streets to see Harry's figure leaning over the railing, a cigarette resting between his lips. Louis bit his lip and slid off the bed, padding over to Harry's dresser and finding a large purple knitted sweater then nosed around until he found his underwear drawer, flushing as he picked up a pair of black lace panties and slipped them on a well then joined the younger man in the balcony. "Hey.."  
Harry jumped, frightened a bit because he wasn't expecting Louis to wake up in the sun rose, turning to greet the priest when he saw that he was wearing and his throat dried up, making him swallow thickly. "Shit.. I see you've helped yourself to some of my things."_ _

__"Hope you don't mind."_ _

__"Not at all. You look.. fucking sexy.."_ _

__Louis blushed and looked down at his naked feet, one on top of the other as he pressed his knees together. "Mm.. you smoke."_ _

__"I do. Disgusting habit if I may say so myself."_ _

__"One of the reasons why I never bothered to get into it myself. Hard to quit."_ _

__"Very hard," Harry confirmed and flicked the half smoked bud over the railing, stepping closer to Louis and resting one hand on the glass down behind him, leaning down to kiss his jaw, inhaling his scent. "Oh, God.." He shuttered, shaking his head. "I'm so fucked up."_ _

__"What do you mean?"_ _

__"You're a priest, Louis. A fucking _priest_ and I.." Harry shook his head and stood up straight to walk around the older man, stepping back into the dark bedroom._ _

__Louis scoffed and quickly followed, arms crossed over his chest defensively. "So what? You have your way with me and now you finally decide to have a conscience about defiling my body and using my religion to get off?"_ _

__"No, that's not what I'm saying. What I'm saying is that you're a priest and eventually you're going to fucking realize how wrong this is and walk out of my life and I got used to you, damnit. All these months meeting with you in secret and now I've invited you into my home, into my life, you've intoxicated me, inserted yourself into my blood and now I don't know how I'm going deal without it."_ _

__"I'm not going anywhere, Harry, and I don't remember hinting that I was."_ _

__"But it's going to happen eventually. It always does. The last few clients I had disappeared after two, maybe three sessions because they felt like they needed to spend their energy praying their sins away. You're going to leave, too. It's only a matter of time."_ _

__Louis shook his head and looked down at the ground with tears filling his eyes because he wasn't sure how this conversation even began. They weren't in a relationship... hell, he wasn't even sure he could consider what they were a relationship. And yet Louis felt like it was the beginning of a long argument that would lead to a break up and he wasn't sure how he felt about it. "Harry, don't.. can't we just enjoy the time we have now while it lasts?"_ _

__"So you're saying it will end."_ _

__"I'm saying I don't know, okay? All of this, it was never supposed to happen and it did and I love it so damn much and I don't want it to end. But I can't predict the future and if one day I do wake up and feel like I need to change my life from what it's become then I'll deal with it when that happens. But one thing I can promise you is that I will never leave you without explaining why. I'm not that heartless."_ _

__Harry bit his lip and nodded, eyes drooping with sadness. "How can you stand to look at someone like me?"_ _

__"Like what?"_ _

__"Someone who gets off on using people's religions during sex."_ _

__Louis chuckled and brought up a hand to scratch his throat, coughing lightly. "I held a rosary while you fucked me merciless and came inside me. I don't think I'm exactly in the right position to judge people on how they get off." The priest smiled and tip toed over to Harry, wrapping his arms around the taller man's neck and bringing him into a soft kiss, leaning heavily against him as he moaned. "Shower with me."_ _

__"Can't promise it'll be a clean shower."_ _

__"I'm not expecting it to be."_ _

__Harry smirked and reached down to grip Louis' thighs, lifting him easily and the priest wrapped his legs around the stripper's waist. He carried him over to the bathroom and sat him down on the counter, turning to start up the shower, water bursting with a good pressure and beating against the tile floor. Louis slipped out of the large sweater, but kept the panties on, wanting Harry to remove those himself and the younger man had no problem complying. He lifted one of Louis' legs and licked from the base of his foot, all the way down his shin, over his thigh until he reached the junction that connected the limb to the hip. He bit the hem of the panties, nose bumping against Louis' stomach as he gripped it tightly, smacking his ass lightly for him to lift up then pulled the panties off, slowly with dark eyes staring up at the moaning priest. Once removed, he crumpled them up in one hand and pressed the soft material against his nose, inhaling the sweet scent that lingered making his eyes roll and a fire to blaze low in his belly._ _

__Louis swatted his hand away to press their lips against each other, climbing on him and Harry stumbled back into the shower, closing the glass door once they were inside. He pushed the older man against the wall, coax him to stand up as he adjusted the water temperature, pushing the shower head so the water wasn't falling directly on them. Louis watched with curious eyes as the stripper sunk to his knees and kissed his thighs that were marked up with small red bruises that settled from how roughly Harry grabbed him. His chest had angry trail marks that would most likely disappear throughout the day, but the hickey he was sporting on his collarbone was sure to stick around for a few days, reminding him of the sins he'd committed that night. All thoughts faded when his cock was enveloped within Harry's warm mouth and his head rolled against the shower wall, looking down to watch the professional at work. He bopped and sucked, tongue lapping over the head of his cock, stroking and fondling his balls, kissing along the throbbing vein, and tugging at any foreskin he could gather. Louis wanted it to last so much later, but within a few minutes, he was coming weakly with soft pants and moans, threading fingers through Harry's hair and shivering every time he kissed his sensitive flesh.__

 _ _***__

 _ _"I don't want to go back."_ _

__Harry smirked against the back of Louis' shoulder, kissing the soft skin and mumbling against it. "Then don't."_ _

__"And do what? Stay here in your apartment, be your pet?"_ _

__"Mm.. there's a thought. Maybe I'll get you a collar."_ _

__Louis buried his head in the pillow and laughed softly, hitching his leg up higher on the bed and let out a moan as Harry's fingers moved within him. He'd woken up to the digits resting between his weakened walls just moments prior and he enjoyed the feeling of being full but still craved so much more. "If only life were that simple."_ _

__"Could be. If you got rid of that ridiculous notion that you have to be completely pure before marriage in order to enter through the gates of Heaven."_ _

__"It's what I was raised believing, Harry. It's not idealistic, but it's all I have and now I don't have it because I'm laying here naked with your fingers inside me and the ghost of your lips caressing my skin."_ _

__"You know what I grew up believing?" Harry's voice dropped to a whisper and yet Louis could hear the pain etched in his voice. "I grew up believing I was unloved and that I was worthless; that all I was good for was laying on my back, spreading my legs, and getting fucked up the ass because faggots don't make it anywhere unless they're in bed." Fingers disappeared from Louis' hole and the hands spread over his ass, drawing circles on his raw skin. "My foster mother hated me when she found out I was into men. Caught me sucking off my science partner sophomore year in the back of the school and dragged me to her car by my hair in front of everyone. She beat me within an inch of my life and told me that if I ever embarrassed her like that again, she would throw me out of the car in the middle of the highway and leave me for dead."_ _

__"God," Louis trembled and bit his lip to keep himself from crying, eyes shutting tightly. "T-that's terrible, Harry.."_ _

__"Yeah, she was a bitch. The spitting image of the devil. I got her back by fucking her husband so good, recording it, and mailing it to her the day I got adopted and left that godforsaken house. So, I got my revenge."_ _

__"Did it make you feel any better?"_ _

__"No." Harry smiled, but his eyes were still heavy lidded with sadness that Louis wanted nothing more to kiss in hopes of making them happy once again. "I still feel like shit and when I turned eighteen and started working at these clubs, I felt like I proved her right. But I love being on stage and, hell, I've got a degree to prove I'm more than just a whore dancing for money so fuck her."_ _

__That made Louis smile and he leaned up, propping his head on his hand, looking down at the younger man. "What kind of degree do you have?"_ _

__"Associates in Finance. I work at a bank during the week at the club during the weekends. It's just a hobby I enjoy doing. I like making men feel good, I like having sex, and I'm a fucking pro at it so why not take advantage? This life is too short to second guess what you enjoy doing just because you fear getting judged."_ _

__"Or being sent straight to hell as soon as you die."_ _

__Harry laughed and shrugged. "Good thing I don't believe in life after death."_ _

__"What do you think happens to your soul when you die then?"_ _

__"I believe you become one with the Earth and your soul is free to do as it pleases. There's no ghosts trapped in some limbo, there's no gate to Heaven, no highway to hell. There's just.. death. You're gone and that's it. You seize to exist and the Earth absorbs your soul."_ _

__Louis stared at Harry for a few minutes before leaning down to kissing his lips softly, holding his neck and moaning lightly when he felt the thick tongue prodding at his own. "Mm.. I should go."_ _

__"When will I see you again?"_ _

__"Next weekend?"_ _

__"I want it to be before that."_ _

__Louis frowned and pulled back, eyebrows scrunched together. "I'm too busy to come down here during the week, Harry."_ _

__"Then let me come to you."_ _

__"Come.. to my p-place?" Louis stuttered and laughed nervously, shaking his head as he scrambled off the bed and went in search of his clothes. "I don't.. it's not a good idea. My mom.. she's over a lot and if she sees you, she'll ask questions and---"_ _

__"Let her."_ _

__Louis turned slowly to look at Harry, who was now leaning back on his elbows and looked so gorgeous bathed in the sun peaking in through the sheer curtains decorating the large glass patio door. "I can't."_ _

__"C'mon, Lou. I don't want to be your dirty little secret anymore and I'm not afraid to admit that I like you.. a lot. I know you still have some shit to figure out, but I want to help you figure them out. If you want to stay in your religion, that's fine. We don't have to tell anyone about the things we do."_ _

__"I'm a terrible liar. My mom will see right through me and she'll see right through you, too. You don't exactly look like a Catholic much less a Christian and those tattoos on your body are a clear indication of that."_ _

__"So, I'll wear long a sleeved polo and khaki pants and buy a pair of fake glasses and push my hair back to look like yours."_ _

__"You have an answer for everything, don't you?"_ _

__"I do. I'm good like that." Harry chuckled and slid off the bed, standing to walk over to Louis and helped him into his sweater, tugging him closer once it rested on his body. "I like you, I want to get to know you, and in order to do that, you have to show me your world."_ _

__"I'm afraid my world is rather mundane."_ _

__"I can handle mundane."_ _

__Louis bit his lip and shook his head, looking down at their flushed bodies. "It'll never work out."_ _

__"How can you be so sure if you don't try?"_ _

__"Because.." Louis shrugged and lifted a hand to caress Harry's chest, eyes landing on his lips and the desire to kiss them only got stronger, thumbing over the pouted flesh. "Men like me don't get so lucky to end up with men like you."_ _

__"Think about it. Promise me that much and I'll let everything else go. Let you take your time."_ _

__The priest nodded quietly then leaned up to press a small kiss on Harry's lips before pulling away and tugging on his pants, carrying his shoes and walking out of the bedroom with the stripper right at his heels. He opened the front door and turned around once he stepped over the threshold, smiling up at the man who had changed his life from the very first moment they laid eyes on each other. "I'll see you soon."_ _

__"Hope so."__

 _ _***__

 _ _Harry and Louis continue to see each other in secret after their sleepover that seemed to change everything. They talk a lot more now instead of just having sex, having meals, and telling each other about their childhoods. Louis listens more than he tells, though, loves to watch the way Harry talks about his mother and how she saved him from a depression he'd fallen into in the first few months that he left the toxic foster home he was thrown into at the young age of eleven. He talks about his real mother, not with hate, but with a sadness in the fact that he still, to this day, doesn't know why she gave him up for adoption and he never talks about his father; Louis assumed it was because he didn't know who he was. Louis tells Harry as much as he can without making himself sound boring, though his whole life was pretty much a planned out existence, save for the times he jerked off in secret and desperate craved more. The two of them cook together, _a lot_. Harry would give Louis little assignments and talk him through it while he gathers the ingredients and throws everything together, hoping he doesn't burn the kitchen. Louis teaches Harry how to knit and the younger man promises to make him a sweater before the winter arrives, and yet _"no promises."_ Harry doesn't get angry when Louis wants to pray before he goes to sleep and just watches him most of the time with a goofy smile on his face, reaching out to swipe a piece of hair from his face and distracts Louis, who will swat his hand playfully and tell him to wait they turn._ _

__And they have sex. Lots and lots of unbelievable, mind-blowing, toe curling, heart wrenching sex that leaves the priest numb for hours after, leaves every inch of his frame vibrating blissfully. The things Harry did to him were unimaginable, things he couldn't think up even if he tried, and things he was afraid to try, but ended up enjoying them either way. Louis accompanies Harry to the club and sits for hours on end, watching him dance on random guys while looking straight at him and for some reason, the older man never gets jealous. In fact, it turns him on to see Harry so comfortable in his own skin, so open with himself and to see the men react to him made him sort of proud. Because he knew that their reactions never turned Harry on more than Louis' reaction to him and that was enough for the priest._ _

__After two months, Louis finally allowed Harry to come to his town and into his home. His mom shows up and somehow the stripper manages to make the woman fall in love with him with his charm and quick wit and she offers to cook dinner while telling stories about how Louis was as a child, those embarrassing stories that parents always seem to pull out of their sleeves for when it's useful. She also talks about Louis' dad, something she hasn't done in a while, and Louis has to walk away because he can't hear about his death and how much it affected their family and he was so young that it happened, grew up missing out on what it felt like to have that important figure in his life because a drunk driver ran his car off the road. Harry tries to console him, but he just takes a couple minutes to himself and returns to the table with dried tears and a small smile on his lips. It takes a couple weeks for Louis to confess to his mom about the nature of his and Harry's relationship and she really isn't surprised that they're infatuated with each other considering the hidden glances and soothing touches. But Louis can't lie to his mother any longer and tells her that they've been seeing each other for half a year and that was thought he was in love and that it scared the living hell out of him and he breaks down and tells her about the club and the sex and nearly everything. Though disappointed, Louis' mother reassures him that he can still be saved, but that if that's not what he wanted, she would still support him in whatever he chose. She knew how much he struggled with his religion and all she wanted was for her son to be completely happy and if being with Harry made him happy then she would accept that for what it was._ _

__It wasn't perfect or easy after that. The more Louis fell for Harry the more he wanted the man to stop working at the club, though he'd never flat out tell him that's what he wanted. Because, really, who was he to tell someone what to do with their life? They became comfortable with each other and spent every moment they could together and eventually, Harry got a job at a bank in Louis' town and moved into an apartment just ten minutes away, all just to be closer to the man that had stolen his heart. Louis was no longer a priest but he did give classes at the church and was still considered a pillar of the community even after confessing that he'd sinned and was a homosexual and was surprisingly accepted. He had this notion in his mind that he'd be exiled and everyone would turn their backs on him, but it was the complete opposite and he couldn't have been more grateful for that._ _

__"What are you thinking about?"_ _

__Louis smiled and shrugged his shoulder, hugging himself closer to Harry as stared at the bright stars that littered the dark sky. "Everything and nothing. How happy I am to be here with you."_ _

__Harry drew small circles on Louis' skin with one hand, the other caressing the thigh that was draped across his stomach. "I'm glad it all worked out, babe. I was worried for a long time that it wouldn't."_ _

__"I was too. I thought I would've had to move to Mexico and change my name to Pablo after a came out to everyone."_ _

__The younger man chuckled softly, head shaking from side to side. "We're in a brand new century, baby. I tried to tell you that."_ _

__"You know I can be stubborn."_ _

__"That's what I love about you." Harry kissed the top of Louis head before lifting up, causing the older man to move away and look at him with confusion etching his features. "I want to ask you something."_ _

__"Yeah, anything. What's going on?"_ _

__"N-nothing, I just.. God, I didn't think I'd be this nervous about it."_ _

__"Just ask, babe."_ _

__"I was wondering if, maybe.. y-you wanted to move in with me. It's okay if you don't want to, but I just thought we've been together a while and we're practically over at each others house all the time anyway I just.."_ _

__"Baby?"_ _

__"Yes, love?"_ _

__"Stop talking." Louis chuckled and threw himself on Harry, pushing him down and sliding on top of him, their lips meeting softly. "I'd love to move in with you. I was wondering what took you so damn long to ask."_ _

__"If you were waiting then you should've asked." Harry chuckled, moving his head to the side to lather his neck in soft, butterfly kisses._ _

__"Not my job," Louis moaned, thighs hugging Harry's hips and rolled his own purposely. "I'm the woman in this relationship, remember?"_ _

__"Again, babe.. whole new century. Women can ask any question men can."_ _

__"I know, but I love it when you're in control."_ _

__"Do you now?" Harry leaned back to wiggle his eyebrows before shifting positions, pushing Louis down against the cool grass, the older man giggles echoing through the night. He kissed Louis feverishly, moans replacing the laughter, long legs wrapping around Harry's waist, pulling him as close as humanly possible. "I'm so in love with you, Louis William Tomlinson."_ _

__"And I you, Harry Edward Styles."_ _

__And under the moon and the stars, they made love, proving to each other just how true those statements were._ _


End file.
